و
الْمَوْءُودَةُ مَوْئِلا وَأَوْبَارِهَا بِوُبِقْهُنَّ مَوْبِقًا وَابِلٌ وَبَالَ وَبِيلاً الأَوْتَادِ أَوْتَادًا يَتِرَكُمْ تَتْرَى وَالْوَتْرِ الْوَتِينَ وَاثَقَكُمْ يُوثِقُ الْوَثَاقَ وَثَاقَهُ الْوُثْقَى مَوْثِقًا مَوْثِقَهُمْ مِيثَاق مِيثَاقًا مِيثَاقَكُمْ مِيثَاقِهِ مِيثَاقَهُمْ الأَوْثَانِ أَوْثَانًا وَجَبَتْ وَجَدَ فَوَجَدَا وَجَدْتُ وَجَدْتُمْ وَجَدْتُمُوهُمْ وَجَدْتُهَا وَوَجَدَكَ وَجَدْنَا وَجَدْنَاهُ وَجَدْنَاهَا وَجَدَهَا وَجَدُوا أَجِدُ لأَجِدَنَّ تَجِدُ لَتَجِدَنَّ لَتَجِدَنَّهُمْ سَتَجِدُنِي تَجِدُوا سَتَجِدُونَ تَجِدُوهُ نَجِدْ يَجِدْ يَجِدْكَ يَجِدْهُ يَجِدُوا يَجِدُونَ يَجِدُونَهُ وُجِدَ وُجِدكم أَوْجَسَ أَوْجَفْتُمْ وَاجِفَة وَجِلَتْ تَوْجَلْ وَجِلُون وَجِلَة وَجَّهْتُ يُوَجِّهْهُ تَوَجَّهَ وَجْه وَجْهَكَ وَجْهُه وَجْهَهَا وَجْهِيَ وُجُوه وُجُوهًا وُجُوهِكُم وُجُوهَهُمْ وِجْهَةٌ وَجِيهًا وَحْدَهُ وَاحِد وَاحِدًا وُاحِدَة وحِيدًا الْوُحُوشُ أَوْحَى أَوْحَيْتُ أَوْحَيْنَا نُوحِي نُوحِيهِ نُوحِيهَا لَيُوحُونَ يُوحِي فَيُوحِيَ أُوحِيَ يُوحَ يُوحَى وَحْى وَحْيًا وَحْيِنَا وَحْيُهُ وَدَّ وَدَّتْ وَدُّوا تَوَدُّ تَوَدُّونَ يَوَدُّ يَوَدُّوا يُوَادُّونَ وُدًّا وَدُودٌ مَوَدَّة وَدًّا دَعْ وَدَّعَكَ مُسْتَوْدَعٌ مُسْتَوْدَعَهَا الْوَدْقَ دِيَةُ وَادٍ وَادِيًا أَوْدِيَةٌ أَوْدِيَتِهِمْ تَذَرُ تَذَرُنَّ تَذَرْنِي تَذَرْهُمْ تَذَرُونَ فَتَذَرُوهَا نَذَرَ وَنَذَرُهُمْ لِيَذَرَ وَيَذَرَكَ فَيَذَرُهَا وَيَذَرُهُمْ يَذَرُونَ وَذَرِ ذَرْنَا ذَرْنِي ذَرْهُمْ ذَرُوا ذَرُونَا ذَرُونِي ذَرُوهُ ذَرُوهَا وَرِثَ وَرِثَهُ وَرِثُوا تَرِثُوا نَرِثُ نَرِثُهُ يَرثُ يَرِثُنِي يَرِثُهَا يَرِثُونَ أَوْرَثَكُمْ أَوْرَثْنَا أَوْرَثْنَاهَا نُورِثُ يُورِثُهَا أُورِثْتُمُوهَا أُورِثُوا يُورَثُ الْوَارِثِ الْوَارِثُونَ الْوَارِثِينَ وَرَثَة التُّرَاث مِيرَاثُ وَرَدَ وَرَدُوهَا فَأَوْرَدَهُمُ الْوِرْدُ وَرْدًا وَاردُهَا وَارِدَهُمْ وَارِدُونَ الْمَوْرُودُ وَرْدَة الْوَرِيدِ وَرَقِ وَرَقَةٍ بِوَرِقِكُمْ فَأُوَارِيَ يُوَارِي وُورِيَ تَوَارَتْ يَتَوَارَى تُورُونَ فَالْمُورِيَاتِ وَرَاءَ وَرَاءَكُمْ وَرَائِكُمْ وَرَاءَهُ وَرَاءَهُمْ وَرَائِهِ وَرَائِهِمْ وَرَائِي تَزِرُ يَزِرُونَ وِزْرَ وِزْرًا وِزْرَكَ أَوْزَارِ أَوْزَارًا أَوْزَارَهَا أَوْزَارَهُمْ وَازِرَةٌ وَزَرَ وَزِيرًا أَوْزِعْنِي يُوزَعُونَ وَزَنُوهُمْ وَزِنُوا الْوَزْنُّ وَزْنًا مَوْزُونٍ الْمِيزَانَ الْمَوَازِينَ مَوَازِينُهُ وَسَطْنَ وَسَطًا أَوْسَطِ أَوْسَطُهُمْ الْوُسْطَى وَسِعَ وَسِعَتْ وَسِعْتَ وُسْعَهَا وَاسِعٌ وَاسِعًا وَاسِعَةٍ سَعَة سَعَتِهِ الْمُوسِعِ لمَوُسِعُونَ وَسَقَ اتَّسَقَ الْوَسِيلَةَ سَنَسِمُهُ لِلْمُتَوَسَّمِين سِنَةٌ وَسْوَسَ تُوَسْوِسُ يُوَسْوِسُ الْوَسْوَاسِ شِيَةَ وَاصِبٌ وَاصِبًا مُؤْصَدَةٌ بِالْوَصِيدِ تَصِفُ تَصِفُونَ يَصِفُونَ وَصْفَهُمْ تَصِلُ يَصِلُ يَصِلُوا يَصِلُونَ وَصَّلْنَا يُوصَلَ وَصِيلَةٍ وَصَّى وَصَّاكُمُ وَصَّيْنَا وَأَوْصَانِي تُوصُونَ يُوصِي يُوصِيكُمُ يُوصِينَ يُوصَى تَوَاصَوْا مُوصٍ وَصِيَّةٍ تَوْصِِيَةً وَضَعَ وَضَعَتْ وَضَعَتْهُ وَضَعْتُهَا وَضَعْتَهَا وَضَعْنَا وَضَعَهَا تَضَعُ تَضَعُوا تَضَعُونَ نَضَعُ يَضَعُ يَضَعْنَ وُضِعَ لَأَوْضَعُوا مَوَاضِعِهِ مَوْضُوعَةٌ مَوْضُونَةٍ تَطَئُوهَا تَطَئُوهُمْ يَطَئُونَ لِيُوَاطِئُوا وَطْئًا مَوْطِئًا وَطَرًا مَوَاطِنَ وَعَدَ وَعَدتَّكُمْ وَعَدْتَنَا وَعَدْتَهُمْ وَعَدَكُمْ وَعَدَنَا وَعَدْنَاهُ وَعَدْنَاهُمْ وَعَدَهَا وَعَدُوهُ أَتَعِدَانِنِي تَعِدُنَا نَعِدُهُمْ يَعِدُ يَعِدُكُمُ يَعِدُهُمْ عِدْهُمْ تُوعِدُونَ وُعِدَ وُعِدْنَا تُوعَدُونَ يُوعَدُونَ وَاعَدْنَا وَاعَدْنَاكُمْ تُوَاعِدُوهُنَّ تَوَاعَدْتُمْ وَعْدًا وَعْدَكَ وَعْدُّهُ الْوَعِيدِ وَعِيدِ (ى) مَوْعِدٌ مَوْعِدًا مَوْعِدَكَ مَوْعِدُكُمْ مَوْعِدُهُ مَوْعِدَهُمُ مَوْعِدِي مَوْعِدَةٍ الْمَوْعُوِد الْمِيعَادَ أَوَعَظْتَ أَعِظُكَ أَعِظُكُمْ تَعِظُونَ يَعِظُكُمْ يَعِظُهُ عِظْهُمْ فَعِظُوهُنَّ تُوعَظُونَ يُوعَظُ يُوعَظُونَ الْوَاعِظِينَ مَوْعِظَة تَعِيَهَا فَأَوْعَى يُوعُونَ وَاعِيَةٌ وِعَاءِ بِأَوْعِيَتِهِمْ وَفْدًا مَوْفُورًا يُوفِضُونَ يُوَفِّقِ وِفَاقًا تَوْفِيقًا تَوْفِيقِي وَفَّى فَوَفَّاهُ نُوَفِّ لَيُوَفِّيَنَّهُمْ يُوَفِّيِهُمْ وُفِّيَتْ تُوَفَّى تُوَفَّوْنَ يُوَفَّ يُوَفَّى أَوْفَى أُوفِ أُوفِي وَلْيُوفُوا يُوفُونَ فَأَوْفِ أَوْفُوا تَوَفَّاهُمُ تَوَفَّتْهُ تَوَفَّتْهُمُ تَوَفَّيْتَنِي تَتَوَفَّاهُمُ نَتَوَفَّيَنَّكَ يَتَوَفَّى يَتَوَفَّاكُمْ يَتَوَفَّاهُنَّ يَتَوَفَّوْنَهُمْ تَوَفَّنَا تَوَفَّنِي يُتَوَفَّى يُتَوَفَّوْنَ يَسْتَوْفُونَ أَوفَى الأَوْفَى الْمُوفُونَ لَمُوَفُّوهُمْ مُتَوَفِّيكَ وَقَبَ أُقِّتَتْ الْوَقْتِ لِوَقْتِهَا مِيقَاتِ مِيقَاتًا لِمِيقَاتِنَا مِيقَاتُهُمْ مَوَاقِيتُ مَوْقُوتًا أَوْقَدُوا تُوقِدُونَ يُوقِدُونَ فَأَوْقِدْ يُوقَدُ اسْتَوْقَدَ وَقُودُ وَقُودُهَا الْمُوقَدَةُ الْمَوْقُوذَةُ وَتُوَقِّرُوهُ وَقَارًا وَقْرٌ وَقْرًا وِقْرًا وَقَعَ وَقَعَتِ تَقَعَ فَقَعُوا يُوقِعَ وَاقِعٌ الْوَاقِعَةُ لِوَقْعَتِهَا بِمَوَاقِعِ مُوَاقِعُوهَا قِفُوهُمْ وُقِفُوا مَوْقُوفُونَ وَقَانَا وَقَاهُ وَقَاهُمْ تَقِى تَقِيكُمْ قِنَا قِهِمْ قُوا يُوقَ اتَّقَى اتَّقَوْا اتَّقَيْتُنَّ تَتَّقُوا تَتَّقُونَ يَتَّقِ يَتَّقْهِ فَلْيَتَّقُوا يَتَّقُونَ يَتَّقى اتَّقِ اتَّقُوا اتَّقُونِ اتَّقُوهُ اتَّقِينَ الأَتْقَى أَتْقَاكُمْ وَاقٍ تَقِيًّا تُقَاةً تُقَاتِهِ التَّقْوَى تَقْوَاهَا الْمُتَّقُونَ الْمُتَّقِينَ أَتَوَكَّأُ يَتَّكِئُونَ مُتَّكِئُونَ مُتَّكِئِينَ مُتَّكَأً تَوْكِيدِهَا فَوَكَزَهُ وَكَّلْنَا وُكِّلَ تَوَكَّلْتُ تَوَكَّلْنَا نَتَوَكَّلَ يَتَوَكَّلِ يَتَوَكَّلُونَ تَوَكَّلْ تَوَكَّلُوا وَكِيِل وَكِيلا الْمُتَوَكِّلُونَ الْمُتَوَكِّلِينَ يَلِجَ تُولِجُ يُولِجُ وَلِيجَةً وَلَدَ وَلَدْنَهُمْ أَأَلِدُ يَلِدْ يَلِدُوا وُلِدَ وُلِدْتُ يُولَدْ وَلَدٌ وَلَدًا وَلَدِهِ وَلَدِهَا الأَولادِ أَوْلادًا أَوْلَادُّكُمْ أَوْلَادُهُمْ أَوْلادَهُنَّ وَالِدٌ وَالِدِهِ الْوَالِدَانِ الْوَالِدَيْنِ وَالِدَيْكَ وَالِدَيْهِ وَالِدَيَّ وَالِدَةٌ وَالِدَتِكَ وَالِدَتِي الْوَالِدَاتُ وَلِيدًا الْوِلْدَانِ مَوْلُود يَلُونَكُمْ وَلَّى وَلاهُمْ وَلَّوْا لَوَلَّيْتَ وَلَّيْتُمْ تُوَلُّوا تُوَلُّونَ تُوَلُّوهُمُ نُوَلِّهِ نُوَلِّي فَلَنُوَلِّيَنَّكَ لَيُوَلُّنَّ يُوَلِّهِمْ يُوَلُّوكُمُ يُوَلُّونَ فَوَلِّ فَوَلُّوا تَوَلَّى تَوَلاهُ تَوَلَّوْا تَوَلَّيْتُمْ تَتَوَلَّوْا (ت) تَوَلَّوْا (ت) تَوَلَّوْهُمْ يَتَوَلَّ يَتَوَلَّى يَتَوَلَّهُمْ يَتَوَلَّوْا يَتَوَلَّوْنَ يَتَوَلَّوْنَهُ تَوَلَّ وَالٍ مُوَلِّيهَا وَلِىُّ وَلِيًّا وَلِيُّكُمُ وَلِيُّنَا وَلِيُّهُ وَلِيُّهُمْ وَلِيُّهُمَا وَلِيِّيَ أَوْلِيَاءَ أَوْلِيَاءَهُ أَوْلِيَاؤُكُمْ أَوْلِيَاؤُهُ أَوْلِيَاؤُهُمُ أَوْلِيَائِكُمْ أَوْلِيَائِهِمْ الْوَلايَةُ وَلايَتِهِمْ أَوْلَى الأَوْلَيَانِ الْمَوْلَى مَوْلاكُمْ مَوْلانَا مَوْلاهُ مَوْلاهُمُ مَوَالِيَ مَوَالِيكُمْ تَنِيَا وَهَبَ وَهَبَتْ وَهَبْنَا لأَهَبَ يَهَبُ هَبْ الْوَهَّابُ وَهَّاجًا وَهَنَ وَهَنُوا تَهِنُوا وَهْنٍ وَهْنًا أَوْهَنَ مُوهِنُ وَاهِيَةٌ وَيْكَأَنَّ وَيْكَأَنَّهُ وَيْلٌ وَيْلَتَى وَيْلَتَنَا وَيْلَكَ وَيْلَكُمْ وَيْلَنَا : böylece Türkçe’de ‘arkasından, hemen sonra, peşinden’ gibi ifadelerle karşılanabilecek olan bu edat , atfa konu olan ma‘tûf ile ma‘tûfun aleyh ’i bir sıralamaya tabi tutmasının (tertîb ) yanı sıra, bu iki unsur arasında, zaman olarak öncelik-sonralık (ta’kîb ) ilişkisinin varlığına işaret eder. Dolayısıyla ma‘tûf unsurun ma‘tûfun aleyh’in hemen akabinden gerçekleştiğini, aralarında önemli bir zaman farkının söz konusu olmadığını ifade eder. Mesela cümlesinde, Hasan’nın babasından kendisini İstanbul’a götürmesini istemesi ile babanın buna onay vermesinin hemen ve birbiri ardında gerçekleştiğini, ikisi arasında bir zaman aralığının söz konusu olmadığını ortaya koymaktadır. Dolayısıyla ف edatı ile yapılan atıf işleminde ma‘tûf ile ma‘tûfun aleyh’in aynı anda ve birbirlerinin peşinden gerçekleştiğini gösterir. Onun için فَ edatıyla yapılan atıf işleminde ma’tûf ile ma’tûfun aleyh yer değiştiremez. Mesela و atıf edatı ile kurduğumuz cümleyi bu defa ف atıf edatıyla bağlarsak ifade: şeklinde karşımıza çıkacak ve bununla arabanın geldiği ve önce babanın hemen arkasından da çocuğun bindiği anlaşılmış olacaktır. İngilizce grammer ile açıklaması The particle fa (ف) is a connective particle that is usually translated as "and", "then" or "so". The particle is used as a prefix and connects words, phrases and clauses together using different types of syntactic relations. In the Quranic Arabic Corpus , each occurance of the particle fa (ف) is annotated using one of the following 4 tags: *a resumption particle (الفاء استئنافية) *a coordinating conjunction (الفاء عاطفة) *a result particle (الفاء واقعة في جواب الشرط) *a supplemental particle (الفاء زائدة) *a particle of cause (الفاء سببية) هُمْ hum :onlar هُمْ (zamir). Arapçada iki türlü zamir vardır. Bitişik yazılan zamirler ve ayrı yazılan zamirler. هُمْ ayrı yazılan kişi zamirlerindendir. Onlar anlamına gelir. هُمْ is used for masculine and feminine versions of the plural "they"